Zoey and her Lovers
by leannemu1
Summary: Zoey has to deal with Erik and Loren and finds a way to see Loren and avoid Erik but she relizes just how hard that is in this story of love. Lemon


Zoey, Erik and Loren

After Zoey had told Erik that she couldn't deal with the lies and the secrets, they broke up. Zoey knew that she would have to finally break up with heath but every time they were together… they couldn't control themselves. Heath was a hot quarterback for one of the best schools and he was also a drunk and a druggy. But he had changed and he was a new kind of person after they had imprinted.

Zoey was a hot sexy third former who was I love with the poetry teacher. Loren Blake was the sexiest man at the house of night and in Zoey's mind in the world. To zoey he was a hot respectful man who loved zoey and how different she was. He made her feel like she was hot and sexy unlike Erik. Loren made her feel like a women. Zoey was stuck with an imprint and a forbidden love. Even though her love with heath was forbidden as well, but she had imprinted.

Zoey was a wreck when it came to guys and she was having troubles deciding as well.

"Loren is that you?" zoey sounded confused. Zoey looked shocked when the man turned around and she saw Erik's face. This was the first time that she had seen him since she had told him that she couldn't deal with lies and keeping secrets from him.

"Hey Z what's up?"

When Zoey heard his voice her chest felt heavy. She felt like she had just sunk like a ship. "Hi Erik how are you doing these days?" Zoey was trying to act calm but inside she really just wanted to run for the hills.

"I've been good and you?" Erik said softly as he put his hand on Zoey's shoulder and then stepped closer to her. Knowing that she couldn't resist him, Erik leaned into kiss her which led to them making out right outside the dorms. The passion growing, both of them knew that their desires couldn't be held back any longer.

Once they reached Zoey's room, Erik took off his shirt and then reached for his pants. They looked each other in the eyes. With Erik on top of Zoey he started to undo her pants and she smiled, mouthing _your turn, _as she reached for his. She unzipped and buttoned his pants, they stopped for a long passionate kiss, then he took zoeys shirt off so she was down to her bra and a thong, him in just his boxers. Zoey promised her self she would not give him a blow job and be like Aphrodite she pushed him against the wall and pulled off his boxers. She took off her bra and thong, leaving the both naked and hot. She climbed onto his lap and pushed her self against him he sighed in satisfaction and joy that he was getting what he had been wanting for a long time.

"Huh, want a cow girl, huh?" Zoey panted

"What ever you want" Erik said in joy and exhaustion

Erik laid on his back and zoey climbed on the horse she rode him and every time that she would come back down they would both sigh… after about an hour of her being a cowgirl Erik decided that they should get in the shower and rinse. The shower turned into another riding session.

Zoey and her lovers

When zoey and erik were finished passionately showering, they walked slowly and calmly. They were so happy with each other. When they reached the top of the steps that lead to the loby of the girls dorm erik slowly but quickly leaned in and gave zoey one last kiss before he walked down the stairs and out into the misty darkness of the night.

"zoey?" erin said confused

"what I needed help with my lititure class and didn't feel like asking loren for help…" zoey trying to lie her way out of it was so worried that erin would see right through her.

"what why wouldn't you want loren to help you that man is like way hotter than channing tatumn and he is !" erin said as her faced turned red and she grinned.

"well because I think that me and erik should still be friends after the break up" zoey was still up set but she hid it really well.

"ok well me and my twin are going to be in the rec hall if you need us" as erin was walking away to go get shawny, zoey was so relieved that erin didn't figure her out.

This story is for you to think of your own ending

Thank you and I hope you enjoy

Also ignore any errors im to tired to fix them thank you


End file.
